


Dress

by TynxCann



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Romance, Urie in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/pseuds/TynxCann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a normal day like today Shirazu finds himself cornered by Urie in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

"You're in a dress," stated Shirazu with a clear yet baffled voice. The words were more of a statement than a question, but the orange-head was sure that he wanted to question everything that was happening to him at the moment. He had to quickly retrace his steps and make sense of this situation.

After getting back from apprehending a ghoul in town, the quinx squad immediately headed home for some well-deserved rest. Haise left just a while ago to get some food. Mutsuki was locked in his room catching up on some reading, and Saiko was still barricaded in her bedroom doing god knows what. Thus leaving Shirazu and Urie to do whatever they wished. So far everything was still normal, that is until Urie said he had some private matters to attend to in his bedroom, consequently leaving a dejected Shirazu on his own.

It wasn't until a three hour long TV marathon and two bags of chips later that Shirazu found himself in a compromising position with a compromising person. Hence in quite, "Urie in a dress."

"Do you like?"

Does he like? Out of all the things Urie could have said while sitting on top of Shirazu with his legs on both sides of his thighs and that midnight colored dress hugging his body so tightly- and that neckline! Seriously, even some fashion designers wouldn't dare leave it hanging that low on the chest. It was a sin to ask Shirazu what he thought about Urie in a dress when all he could think about was fucking him in it.

Feeling his blood pool down to his nether regions, Shirazu tried coming up with a formal answer without staring directly at those dark, cat-like eyes of Urie's that glazed over as he stared down at him.

"Y-you look good." Oh shit, he just stuttered and let his voice crack in the same sentence.

Urie who still hovered above him hummed at Shirazu's answer. His eyes continued to stare him down, letting Shirazu's gaze wander all over the room and avoiding looking directly at those hips that arched up in the air. Such a sin, such a sin.

As the seconds passed in silence Shirazu actually came to the conclusion that this was only a simple tease from his boyfriend and he was going to be left with a half-hard dick and his hand as his only companion, but god had other plans in store and that meant a lap full of Urie and two gloved hands circling around his neck. His head was immediately snapped to look directly at Urie who was parting those glossed lips at him for effect. It took all of Shirazu's willpower not to wrap his hands around Urie, out of the fact that two innocent people were still inside the house, but Urie simply didn't care.

"Just good? Is that all I am to you?" Don't ask that question, don't ask that question.

If was fairly obvious that Urie was more than just "good". He was stunning, beautiful, and by gods definitely sexy. It should be considered illegal to think of him as anything below that.

"You're beaut-"

"Uhu?"

Shirazu was interrupted by one of those hand hands outlining his lower lip. Finger pulling the lip down before a sneakily leaning in and biting the lip harshly as to leave a mark.

In an instant all of Shirazu's sanity was gone.

Slamming Urie down onto the couch Shirazu gave the purple-head a quick look, one that conversed every single thought that crossed Shirazu's mind before leaning down and biting into one of Urie's bare shoulders. This elicited a gasp from the purple-head but nevertheless sent a shock of pleasure down his body.

Leaving a mark, Shirazu glided up the edge of Urie's shoulder before coming up to his ear and slowly whispering "I'm going to fuck you until you forget everything but my name."

Urie licked his lips at those words. That wasn't a question, nor a statement, but a challenge. A challenge to see if he could possibly leave Urie a panting and moaning mess within minutes of their little game. This was definitely a challenge he would gladly accept.

Trailing his hands down the side of Shirazu's body, Urie came to let his hand rest on top of the growing bulge in his boyfriend's pants, fingers beginning to unzip the clothing and mouths biting as much skin as possible.

"Just try it."

Challenge accepted.

"Gladly."


End file.
